


your blatant gaze (makes me wanna disappear)

by mikalia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathrooms, Caught, Crying, Dorms, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Headcanon, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multiple Pairings, Mutual Non-Con, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Teasing, Underage Masturbation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikalia/pseuds/mikalia
Summary: Basically, if haikyuu was a bunch of horny teenagers being caught in the act. One-shots of your favorite parings in awkward situations.I take requests!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 251





	1. that bitter tone (kagehina)

**Author's Note:**

> well, hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfiction posted!

Hinata has masturbated before, in fact, whenever he has the luxury of his mother and Natsu being away—he almost immediately goes to his room to touch him a few times before practicing. It wasn’t arousal that caught him, just the relief that chocked him once he came. Though, today, it proved to be more complicated. They’ve only been at training camp for half a day, so the apprehension of having to hold out until next week felt frustrating. By nighttime, he had been able to sneak past his sleeping teammates, their snoring masking the creaking door that led to the stairwell.

He wants to giggle out but, if he gave himself away, he wouldn’t be able to ease his pulsing manhood. So instead, he kicks on the lights inside the tiled room—and slides into one of the farthest stalls. At first, it takes a few seconds to reevaluate his coping mechanism. He knew getting caught would be impossible, even if someone walked in now, they wouldn’t know what he was doing, he wasn’t going to make any noise anyway, _right?_

The need trips him and when his fingers inch past his waistband he can’t help but slur out a sleepy groan. It feels nice, even with little to none pressure. Hinata palms the grain of his underwear, deciding to slip in his fingers inside once pre-cum beads at the tip of his cock. Once his palm is bandaged around his cock he swallows his lower lip. Something about this felt arousing enough to nearly triple his pleasure compared to his past runs. The red-head wants to think of something, of someone. As no people come to mind, his curiosity ponders. _Suga?_ No, Sugawara was his rightful senpai, thinking of him now would clearly taint his image. _Tsukishima?_ Just the notion alone could probably ruin his buildup. _Kageyama?_

_Oh._

Apparently, the raven-haired male pushes all the right buttons. Hinata blinks a few times before flinging his head against the wall to shutter away a moan. Shoyo’s penis is painfully hard, grateful for each mist of contact. The middle blocker's eyes become glassy during the intense buildup and all he can see is Tobio’s brow dripping sweat, piercing gaze, and stammering curses. How he’d get pissed off enough to hit him, and how it never pained him but came out his mouth as protestful pleas. _To him, he much preferred that than recognizing the true damage behind Kageyama’s cold long fingers._ He’s a fucking masochist. His tongue quarrels the cage he calls teeth, gulping back his thick saliva. Shoyo’s cramping wrist move frantically, possessed by lust and sweat.

_Any typical person should have stopped once the door creaked open._

At first, he’s dumbfounded, horny but dumbfounded. Then, he decides to neglect it, because he’s so close. If he quits now, he isn’t sure he’d be able to restore the orgasm. So he doesn’t, using his other hand to bite down on his forearm—limiting the wet noise by using only the tips of his fingers. _So close._ It’s when he hears the distinct voice that the cum erupts sweetly, melting past his penis and hand. _“Who’s there?”_ It sends shivers along with the trembling orgasm, a hot spread in his belly buckling his knees—catching his breath is the hardest part. He needs a minute, _a few,_ for that matter. He wants to respond to Kageyama without essentially admitting to his doings, that is.

“Huh? What are you doing up so late, Bakeyama?” He muffles his pants as sufficiently as possible, Kageyama isn’t fazed, “I could ask the same thing, _dumbass_. Did you get sick? Your voice is all raspy.” Hinata shakes his head despite not being able to see the setter, “Of course I didn’t!” Even though the release made him all warm and slightly lucid, he needed to grasp onto his strings of dignity. “You’re taking a shit,” Kageyama hums nonchalantly, mostly to himself, not anticipating Hinata’s retort, “What? No, I wasn’t doing that either.” Shoyo should have left it at that, he mentally slaps himself for being defensive, Kageyama hesitates before clicking his tongue in revulsion, “What, were you jacking off?” Hinata is stunned, his face burning up too much to stifle the shock. He wants to deny it as he did before, but there are too many seconds between Tobio’s last remark, Kageyama scrunches up his nose, _“You’re a dumbass.”_ It is all he says, simply walking out to disregard what he initially came for, which Hinata figured was likely a piss.

Shoyo doesn’t linger on small details and unlocks the door with his clean hand to wash both. Once he’s lathered away the cum with soap and water, he splashes his face. Murmuring before the bulb flickers off, _“Stupid Kageyama.”_


	2. not the way the go (iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru attempts edging, succeeds, and ends up with dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi is literally all i read if i want gay angst

Oikawa Tooru lets a low broken moan out for the first time in two weeks. With his right hand wrapped around his cock, and left digits past his wet lips. The setter hallows his cheeks a tally of three times before situating so his feet are flat on the mattress, a thin string of saliva breaking as he enables himself to curve two fingers past his balls to circle his entrance. It’s brutal even without his slick warm fondle. He struggles not to cum right away. Today, however, he wants to try something different. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done it, _no_ , Oikawa has had enough patience in his newer years to try this little venture more than once. If Tooru could, he would do it often, nevertheless, it’s hard to find enough time in his busy schedule.

He doesn’t indulge himself relatively yet.

He slips an inch of his index inside to wiggle around. It tickles a bit, but Oikawa knows better than to laugh. The eighteen-year-old hums out a sigh, pumping his penis again at a conventional pace. He considers watching porn, that would take rising to fetch his phone, finding the right video, _(Oikawa was invariably picky)_ and freeing one of his hands to hold the device. So alternatively, he settles on sensation. It seems enough, that being said, it doesn’t take long to reach his climax. As soon as he’s at his peak, ready to release a load, he stills completely. Being reluctant about it, but figures only good comes to those with patience.

Endurance is something Tooru has but struggles to keep. Each time he’s forced to ruin an orgasm, he lodges another third of a finger—telling himself that once he’s fully inserted his fourth he’d cum. As of now, he’s finishing up the second. Per times he edges, the harder he finds it to keep going. Although he refuses to thrust inside, it doesn't mean to save him from an occasional spasm. The boy isn’t convenient by the hour, not that it matters, it must be evening judging by the golden hue stabbing through the blinds. Tooru fears his mother will call to dinner before his initial objective, he recognizes if that happens, he’ll have to orgasm then and there—it would be a pain in the ass to edge again— _literally_.

It’s when he pushes in another finger that he struggles for, that the feeling overwhelms his body. In a sense of panic, he quits moving, stressing he’ll lose it if he does. All Oikawa wants to do right now is just that, it frustrates him knowing he can’t, rather, _shouldn’t_. He isn’t sure to which he’s accomplishing either by forcing it on himself, _clearly the end results_ —but he’s had to give up a few more things than his time. One being, _his sheets,_ in which— _are soaked with sweat_ —second, his mental being. He’s usually amazing at throwing away anxiety or any irrational thoughts, but as of now, all he can think about is his momentum being shattered. He’s at his last finger anyway, and as promised, he’d be able to peak.

_One more push._

His fourth finger has completely immersed in his hole, which he must say— _is quite a stretch even for him._ The number of hoarse whimpers that flee the setter makes him wonder if he’s taken it too far. Once settled, his fingers circle around his walls. He smiles, _laughs a little—this is fun._ His buffing matched his thrusting hips, filling his ass more and more with each jerk. Everything around him goes silent, _white_ , nothing can stop it from riding out. A pretty whine slams the back of his throat subtly, a bitter bubbly sensation inflating is abdomen when he doesn’t stop. _If he didn’t know better, he’d think this was the afterlife._ With Tooru’s dilated pupils set on the back of his skull, lips crushed together by teeth, his orgasm brings thick white substance shooting past his slit. He’s heaving loudly now, barely having the strength to empty his hole and remove his grip. The post-orgasm making him too sleepy to grab a tissue and clean off.

_The voice, it’s the voice that sends him flying for the covers._

_“What the fuck?”_ It rings heavy in his ears, the terror is terminal. Dignity was fucking frill. _Shit, he doesn’t even know who the intruder is._ The instant his eyes set contact with the other’s is the moment he wishes he’d locked the door. Hajime Iwaizumi has seen him do a lot of things, like fuck himself up with his parent’s liquor, even piss himself before a rally in junior high. Even Iwaizumi never once expected to find his best friend with his hand up his ass, like this, and many other instances, _there’s a first to everything with Tooru._ It’s not his first time seeing Oikawa’s dick, _no_ , that’s most certainly not the case. Does it make him feel better? _No, definitely not._ Does he wish he had come another day to pick up the study guide he left a few days ago? (In which, he remind Tooru of countless times—and decided that if he wants something done, he’d have to do it himself.) _Yes, very much so._

The stubs of Haijme’s ears are crimson, not nearly as ruddy as Oikawa’s horrified face, though, _(Which Iwaizumi would appreciate on any other occasion.)_ who scrambles to disappear after the confrontation. Tooru grimaces at him with large eyes before speaking, _“Iwa-chan! What are you doing here, it’s a Saturday!”_ To this, Hajime Iwazumi snarls, “To get my study guide, you idiot, I told you I was coming today to pick it up!” They continue their feud, “Why didn’t you call? I was in the middle of something.” Oikawa is pouting, tears glossing his stare, “Thank you, Shittykawa, to which I can _clearly_ fucking see.” The darker haired male narrows his vision, he wants to disappear as much as his friend does, “You’re so mean, Iwa-chan! Be less insensitive, it’s worse for me than it is you.” Oikawa scowls, Iwaizumi doesn’t take any of his shit, “ _You think I wanted to watch you finger yourself?_ I’d much rather catch you making out with your weekly girlfriend for fuck’s sake.” Maybe Iwaizumi said too much, maybe Tooru was right, maybe he shouldn’t have been too harsh on the self-revolving setter— _still, why was the brat crying?_

He isn’t making much of a racket, just stiff hiccups every other second that leaves Hajime anxious. Oikawa groans out, reaching for a tissue to finally wipe away the drying ejaculate. _“This is not the way to go, folks.”_ He sniffles a chuckle, kicking his feet on the sides of the matress, Iwaizumi thins his lips before palming his neck and sighing, _“It really fucking isn’t, Tooru.”_

_“Don’t tell anyone I’m gay,”_

_“I wasn’t planning on.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oihina and more kagehina will come! hope you liked it :)


	3. don’t open that door (ushiten)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima likes to sometimes tease himself—more times than others, maybe add a little extra thrill with a toy or two. Today was one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i’ll post the requested ff’s soon i just was really feeling ushijima’s dick today :’(

Ushijima Wakatoshi pinches the tip of his penis softly, seething out a sigh before dragging his sheets further up his torso. Despite his intimidating appearance, rather, because of his intimidating appearance—Wakatoshi was very careful when participating in these acts. His image would falter, spiral into decline if that door opened _(which he hadn't even bothered to lock)_. Perhaps that's why it was so thrilling. His long digits sink further down, pattering the base of his cock; length bobbing with each sweet strum. He enjoys this feeling. His right wrist palms at his balls, whilst his dominant extends for the bedside drawer. It's unexpected when the pre-adult pulls out a small toy, a vibrator—one a woman would use on their clit and labia.

For a moment, he’s hesitant, what would other's think of him if they saw him enacting something so vulgar? Would they gasp, frown and run out the room? Or would they stare in awe, smack their lips and ask to stay? Ushijima doesn't like to think of anyone in particular, whether it was male or female. To him, sexual desires should stay strictly desires. If he were to actually make someone uncomfortable...he simply doesn’t want to be in that situation. (Contradictory? _Yes_. Equally arousing? _You bet._ ) The device drones soundly in the dorm room. The thumping of his heart matching its consistent rattling. When he finally gathers the strength to press the gadget on his shaft, the burden is lifted from his shoulders.

The feeling, the sensation... _it's overwhelming._

He runs the oblong piece up and down, grinding against the plastic configuration in futile attempts to gain more momentum. Ushijima squirms, feeling tiny inside his large frame. The wing spiker's thighs are quivering, ass clenching, and toes curling. His orgasm is already racing and it’s unclear if he can hold back. _Count_ , he thinks, _count_. _Thirty seconds and I'll release myself, thirty and I'll let go._ A half chocked moan causes him to swallow his lower lip. He needs to be good and silent. So he'll do just that. _One, two, three:_ his hazel locks are firmly clasped against his sweat-soaked forehead. _Four, five, six, seven, eight:_ pre-cum is bubbling. _Nine, ten, eleven, thirteen(?):_ Ushijima forgets how to count. _Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen:_ the buzzing sounding is ridiculously pretty. _Eighteen, nineteen, twenty: Ushijima decides that, fuck it, what’s the point?_

The pit of his stomach is boiling in excitement, swirling in his balls, and shooting up his slit. Although he cums pathetically fast it he doesn’t seem to mind. His orgasm causing him to thrust mid-air all while softly whispering curses under his short breath. Once he’s finished the milky substance is stringing on his fingers and trinket, he yawns reaching for a tissue to-

_**‘BANG!’**_

“Wakatoshi-” the ripe voice stops in their tracks, and the room is silent again. After a few apprehensive moments, the source of his humiliation opens it’s mouth “I didn’t know Wakatoshi-kun was capable of getting off on his own.” _It’s Tendou, of course, it’s Tendou._ The redhead is smirking, on the verge of laughter. He sways left and right as if to try and get a peek of what’s under the blankets. The bulkier boy doesn’t falter, keeping his apathetic expression regardless of the inward panic. Ushijima shrugs, “I don’t understand what you mean,” proceeding to wipe himself clean. His friend hums, “Are you as big as everyone says you are?” _Shameless, Tendou is absolutely shameless._ Wakatoshi has to actually think, because not only has he never shown his dick to anyone _but who the fuck’s asking?_ Then he gives up, because, the question is as stupid as the answer is. _(I mean, it’s self-explanatory)_ So instead he pulls up his shorts and rips away his sheets, officially forgetting about his little pleasure maker with the resounding words of, “I’m going to shower,” and rushing past his teammate then out the door.

_Ushijima Wakatoshi really needs to get laid._


	4. how to summon oikawa tooru (oihina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa makes an unannounced visit to Hinata in the bathroom, (like every other time) and decides for himself that, yes, maybe he will fuck Hinata Shouyou today. (maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHA I’M SO SORRY I’M LATE LIKE REALLY LATE.
> 
> THIS IS FOR: liliies THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PROMPT HONEY!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this :)

“Chibi-Chan~,” Hinata can already tell by the tone that the tormentor is no other than Oikawa Tooru. _The middle blocker can’t go game without running into the shittiest of people at bathrooms, can he?_ He inwardly groans, whipping his head to meet the others. They had just won 3-2 win their match against Shiratorizawa, the last thing Shouyou wanted to do was dawdle, _and with Oikawa of all people._ “Great King,” he frowns, “Are you here to beat me up because I won against the team you couldn't?”

Hinata swears he can see a vein popping from the setter’s brow as soon as he’s done spouting. “Now, now. Why would I do something so brutal? I came to congratulate you, shrimp.” _There’s something more to it, Hinata can feel it._ In spite of his concerns, Tooru continues to smile. When the smaller doesn’t make reply Oikawa walks closer, ruffling his orange locks. Hinata winces, grumbling about _how he should have waited to pee_ and _how this only ever happens to him._ When an additional mouth is met with his, his dejection is cut short.

This wasn’t how he’d imagined his first kiss.

He staggers back, but Oikawa doesn’t really give two fucks. Whirling his soft tongue inside the small mouth, and impeding when Hinata is literally sucking in carbon dioxide. He’s heaving, coughing with glassy eyes struggling not to address Oikawa’s. “For someone who’s sucked my dick before, you’re really a lousy kisser.” _That was one time, okay? Plus, Oikawa caught him totally off guard with this one—he was hardly breathing, to begin with._ “T-That’s different! You didn’t warn me at all you asshole!” Tooru shrugs, chewing on his lower lip, “Then,” he leans foward, “I’m going to kiss you right now, Shouyou.” The karasuno member blinks, _did this bastard expect him to just say yes? They're in public for fuck’s sake!_

He doesn’t have time to think it through, because Oikawa isn’t asking. Their second kiss is better than the first, softer, less subtle, and cleaner. The setter doesn’t use tongue this time, _how considerate_. “You’re so cute,”The sing-song tone echos in the small bathroom, “Wanna have a little more fun?” Hinata might die, no, Hinata is going to die. “N-Now?!” The taller hums, caressing a knuckle on Shouyou’s pale cheek. “Mhm, you’ll have to keep quiet though.” Crimson floods his cheeks, though, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to do anything. He did really well today, and he deserved to enjoy himself, right? Maybe not with your enemy from another school but... _argh whatever!_

“Be quick, I have to go back soon,” he states, the third-year giggles. He then leads the boy towards the wall, “Aren’t we going to go inside a stall?” Tooru’s nose crumbles up, “I don’t like the way it smells, don’t worry the sooner you cum the sooner you can leave.” _Why the fuck did he say yes?_ Oikawa is on his knees, lowering into the ground until he’s eye level with Hinata’s crotch. Abruptly, the sound of a zipper, his zipper hauls down. And warm fingers pluck past his boxers and for his fragile cock. He’s half-hard, Oikawa’s hands are pumping him, willing him for the nerve wracking foreplay.

“Mph!” He can’t breathe again, because Oikawa’s lips are around him. It feels good, almost too good. He can’t help but fuck the back of Tooru’s mouth helplessly, to which the setter responds with a daring regard. “Ah,” he heaves, _“Ah!”_ His rival's swift tongue is curling and waving on the slit, his teeth are light on the base of his penis. Oikawa’s fingertips fiddle with Hinata’s balls, brazenly sucking him dry. The sixteen-year-old’s hands are lost in the older’s hair, the captain reminds himself to scold Shouyou for it later. In five seconds, he’s reached his limit. Finishing in the warm, warm throat of Oikawa Tooru. Tooru doesn’t mind the salty taste, or the gooey texture. He’s more pissed off that Hinata decides to wreck his esophagus, he can’t blame him for much, though, it was probably _(definitely)_ his first blowjob. He even has to physically stop himself from touching his own growing erection, because god knows that little shrimp is fucking beautiful—even prettier than him. (And that’s saying a lot.)

_“Well, well, well.”_ Hinata’s daze comes to a screeching halt once he realizes that the voice belongs to neither him nor Tooru. They snap up, this was the last person they wanted to discover them. It’s Karasuno’s vice-captain, arms crossed, unimpressed at his finding’s. “I was wondering what was taking so long, Hinata.” Sugawara’s artificial smile could actually murder, and Oikawa has to slowly stash away Shouyou’s cock like a disappointed child, _he didn’t even get to cum yet_. Ugh, curse this white-headed bastard. “Oikawa, to think you’d make a move on one of our first years. Did you blow so low that you felt the need to steal someone’s innocence?” (The setter makes an unintentional dirty joke, Tooru would laugh he wasn’t the one being scolded.) Sugawara is furious, motioning at Hinata to come forward. Oikawa pouts, “Hey, I actually like Chibi-chan! Plus, it was entirely consensual.” Kouji raises an eyebrow, “You bet your flat ass it was consensual, otherwise I’d have you arrested here and now. Oh! And there’s someone here to see you, Oikawa.”

To see him?

_“Shittykawa you better have the best fucking explanation ready.”_

Ohhhhh shit.

Through the screams and pleads, Sugawara and Hinata manage to slip through unharmed. “Hinata,” he starts, once they’re walking toward the glass doors, “Please tell me if you’re having trouble with him. I don’t want you to get hurt, especially since you’re still a child—I know that you don’t know any better but those are things you do with people you love.” Hinata’s grateful he’s not being beat like Oikawa _(rumors say you can still summon his spirit if you say his name three times, Shittykawa, Shittykawa, Shittykawa.)_ but isn’t all too sure he can answer the question, “I like him, Suga-san. I don’t know if I love him but I like him.” Sugawara sighs, pressing a firm hand on his shoulder, “Alright, I understand,” he rubs the bridge of his nose before continuing, “But it’s your responsibility to talk to Daichi.”

_Suddenly, being beaten is a much better alternative._


	5. your pretty virgin face makes me cum (bokuaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi catches Bokuto moaning his name in the club room. Porn ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if I rushed this one, but made this in a dead state while watching the BTS live concert. So forgive me, I just wanted some bokuaka action :(

This wouldn't be the first time Bokuto jacked off in the club room (he's a kinky man, what more could he say?) and it wouldn't be the first time he did so while thinking of Akaashi Keiji. Maybe it was a little _(just a little)_ weird to imagine fucking one of your teammates, but Akaashi is pretty and Bokuto likes pretty things. Like flowers, or the horizon, even the sky! Akaashi just happens to fit in that category, there's no special meaning to it whatsoever (seriously.) Once he reassures himself that, yes, Keiji is just a friend and someone he only thinks of in a platonic manner—he tugs his dick out from his volleyball shorts. Twisting around his base loosely, staggering on one of the cabinets to recoup balance. _Aish, since when was he so weak to stimulation?_ His nails surface on the red and green outlines of his veins, how delicious. "Keiji!" After the little outburst, he clutches his jaw. It would be dangerous if someone heard, and not just for him. So he bites his wrist, batting his eyelashes and meeting Akaashi's gorgeous blue glare.

_Wait, what...?_

It's not even funny, he's hardly touched himself, what the fuck Akaashi?

Koutarou yelps, _no_ , screams bloody fucking murder—because why? How? Who? More importantly _how_. He locked that door, he even double-checked which is something Bokuto never does. Akaashi's eyes are burning on his skin, wide and horrified. "O-Oh, Akaashi! How was your day?" Kou's usual unwavering confidence is shattered as if one of his spikeshad been blocked. This time though, Akaashi doesn't attempt to lift the ace's spirits. Instead, the tips of his ears have gone crimson and he's timider than Bokuto is, "You're asking me this with your penis out, Bokuto-san. Can't you think of anything better?" Koutarou shutters, mumbling under his breath. Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, "Please speak up." Bokuto twiddles with his fingers nervously, swallowing hard before raising his voice, "I said," he gazes at Akaashi like a lost puppy, "Do you want to join me?" Keiji staggers back, "That's not what I meant, Bokuto-san." The setter hides the face with the back of his hand, struggling to find more words. Suddenly, they appear from Kou's mouth effortlessly, "So you don't wanna do it?" How could he say it so casually? Akaashi shakes his head, "It isn't that, I just," his lips tremble helplessly, "I'm a virgin."

_Oh. Well, that makes sense._ Bokuto isn't sure how to respond, still, how could he be so stupid? Virgin or not, he should have more considerate before giving Akaashi such a personal request. "Sorry," he begins, "That was rude of me. I shouldn't have asked that." When Bokuto's cock is swiftly put away, Akaashi seems reluctant. "What about you, Bokuto-san?" Him? Well, I guess it depends on what you consider a virgin. In terms of fucking of being fucked, he's a no go. Bokuto has revived and been the receiver of countless hand and blow jobs, though. He and Kuroo liked to fuck around a lot (not literally, at least, yet) just average things you'd do in your senior year of high school (is it really?) "Kinda, but it was all foreplay. No actual sex." Akaashi looks relieved, but he isn't sure why. "Is it because I'm a guy? I totally get it if you're not into that!" Unexpectedly, Keiji shrugs, "I always thought that intercourse was something you'd do with someone you love, regardless of gender." That makes even more sense. It's bittersweet to Bokuto, he isn't sure if he's being rejected _because_ Akaashi doesn't like him or because he _only_ likes him, but his suspicions are cut short when the dark-haired setter softens his stare, "That's why you aren't a suitable partner, Bokuto-san. You don't have any romantic feelings for me, this won't work out."

_Well, fuck. If you're going to say it like that..._ "Said who?" This is wrong, stop, "I like you, Akaashi. I should be asking you that question!" This is leading someone on, so why? Akaashi is his teammate, his friend, he couldn't possibly hurt him with artificial words. So why is he so desperate to make him stay? "I'm saying this because I'm a selfish person, Bokuto-san— _you don't want me_." The second-year turns his back, rushing to turn the knob to leave but is in turn pinned against the wall. "Don't leave!" Kou's words are no longer empty, each syllable heavier than the last. Keiji doesn't bother to fight his grasp. Soft tear-filled eyes and quivering lower lip taunting him, "But-"

_"-No!"_

"I love you." Ah, to hell with it. "I love you so much, Keiji. You hear me? I love you!" He's angry, angry that Akaashi could think otherwise. The shorter bids defeat, "Okay," he smiles, "I understand, thank you." The wing spiker grumbles, "I mean it. So don't look at me like that, I won't change my mind." Keiji's lips thin, tears falling without his permission. "Koutarou." muttering a low, "I love you too." He's grateful when Kou brushes his away his cold tears with a warm thumb, when he peppers his collar with careful kisses, and when they rub up against each other while strings of saliva draw from their hungry mouths. He doesn't remember when their clothes come off, but somewhere along the lines they had, and that's all that matters. Soon, Koutarou is touching him, circling his pink nipples whilst nibbling his pale neck as if to say: _mine, you are mine—and I am yours._

Keiji hums, melting further into his hold.

"Bend over, Keiji." The ace conducts sweet golden tone glazing in Akaashi's every crevasse. So he does, holding onto the wall and preparing himself for anything to come. When he feels a single wet finger enter his hole, he has to double-down. It's a weird feeling, not bad, just weird. It doesn't start to feel it's supposed to until Bokuto hits the spot. He moans, breaking, anticipating more. When more comes, it's even better than the first. Sure, it stings a little—but its Bokuto and Bokuto can never hurt him. Kou must be as eager as he is, he doesn’t hesitate to enter the third digit. Keiji chokes, jerking himself off restlessly. "I'm going to put it in now." He's empty again, clenching hole throbbing with every lasting second of vacancy. Akaashi begs, " _Please_ , Koutarou. _Fuck me_." Bokuto has made him wait long enough, positioning himself before slowly pushing inside.

_Holy shit. Keiji is fucking tight._

It's almost impossible to get much more than his tip inside, "So pretty, you're so pretty, Keiji." It's nothing more than a pitiful whisper, but it seems to do the trick. Keiji miraculously loosens up, and Kou accepts the invitation gracefully. The white-haired plunges in, struggling to allow the setter to find a minute for himself. He's trying so hard to hold back, but Keiji is so _ripe_. Akaashi heaves, "Move," he's drowning, "And don't you even think about stopping." Futile warmth floods the both of them. Bokuto's hips buckle forward, completely shrouding Keiji's rectum. There's nothing to save, they're too lost to find—there's absolutely nothing to stunt their fall. Akaashi is mewling with every tender hit, Bokuto reaches every crook and nanny of him and it's driving him fucking insane. He doesn't even realize he's cumming until an audible splat surfaces the wooden flooring. Koutarou doesn't fall behind, filling his pretty little hole with fluids.

He slides out promptly, "I didn't mean to cum inside, I'm sorry." It's sincere, much like Bokuto's frustrated whines. Akaashi chuckles, "It's fine, Bokuto-san." To this, Bokuto pouts, "What happened to Koutarou?" Keiji rises from the cold flooring, _"Then,"_ he pecks Kou’s red lips, _"Koutarou."_


End file.
